Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to video/audio data processing.
Background Art
Traditionally, video data has been delivered in a careful manner to avoid codec switches for fear that glitches would occur when the content switches between codecs. At the systems layer, there is typically signaling to indicate the video codec. For example, for Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2 transport streams, the video codec is indicated using the stream_type parameter in the PMT (Program Map Table). This is adequate for one-time initialization and is currently the method used to initialize a video decoder and is the mechanism used to specify the codec to use when tuning to another television channel. However, this signaling is problematic for on-the-fly switching purposes. Systems/transport level processing are often performed in a different block in the pipeline which creates synchronization issues. In particular, during systems/transport level processing, synchronization issues can occur between a video decoder that receives video data from a transport engine and a processor (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)) that receives program-specific information (PSI) that specifies the video codec to use when decoding the video data.